The Quest for the Black Treasure
The Quest For the Black Treasure is a roleplay started by rachel25. Signups began March 2, 2014. The RP itself began March 8th. Part One of the RP was completed on July 1, and Part Two began July 5th. Unfortunately, the RP is dead, as the last post was made on December 29, 2014. Characters Arnath A 17-season-old mouse. She has been blind since birth, and has pale gray-white eyes and messy white fur. She wears a threadbare blue tunic, shawl, and has a strong, thin walking stick which she uses to get around. Arnath wants to feel independent and hates it when she's treated like an invalid; however, if she really needs somebeast's help she'll let them help her. She's kind and sweet but sometimes a little too stubborn. Although blind, her other senses are very attuned (especially hearing), she's a quick thinker, and can tell if somebeast's lying by the sound of their voice. Arnath has lived in Mossflower woods all her life and can get around them pretty easily. (Faiyloe) Arya A squirrelmaid, aged nearly 19. She has nut-brown fur and a white dot on her forehead, making her easily recognized. She is considered pretty, but doesn't flaunt it; in fact, she tries to hide it. She's sweet and loving, and can be motherly at times. Her family was killed when she was little and she still has nightmares about it, as well as grief issues. Arya wears a light blue tunic with a sturdy plaited rope as a belt, as well as a cloak and sandals. Her weapons are a bow and arrows, and a paw-and-a-half sword. (Cornflower MM) Askar the Clawed One (Left the RP.) An adult monitor lizard. He once lived with his family as part of a peaceful monitor community in some far western isles, until searats attacked and he washed up on the shores of Mossflower, the sole survivor. He's a definite loner and wanderer who despises searats above anything else, and also has the rare fit of bloodwrath. Although he has only one paw, he's replaced the other with a metal gauntlet. Askar's weapons are a small crude stone knife made of volcanic rock, the metal gauntlet (with massive claws) as well as natural defenses. He wears a leather vest with bone spikes on the shoulders, accompanying a chain link belt and leather loincloth. (willruth) Bastun Flamebreather (Left the RP.) A male hedgehog, age 32. He's generally chummy and happy, but also has a short temper. In battle he eats certain herbs so that when he puts a flame to his breath it ignites and he breathes fire. Bastun also rolls in dry leaves and tinder and in battle sets himself on fire, becoming a whirling ball of flame. (He wears a fireproof jacket and overalls, so he isn't injured by doing this.) His war cries are "bring on the fire" and "face the flame". (willruth) Clark (Left the RP.) An adult male hare. He has sand-colored fur with sooty markings on his back, black-tipped ears, and green eyes. His left eartip is missing. Clark has a very archetypal hare personality; gluttonous, garrulous, and very, very perilous. But he's prepared to go a little further for his food and adventure than most hares. He's a thief by trade but doesn't just steal food in good nature, but rather steals valuables and the like to sell or use them. Clark wears a brown tunic with several buckles and a hood, as well as black pants and brown boots. His weapon is a shorter-than-average sword. (W0NWILL) Jareth Carr (Left the RP.) A male weasel, age 40. His weapons are two long daggers, and a spoon from Redwall Abbey. Jareth has coarse, sand-colored fur and deep blue eyes, as well as deep scar on his left shoulder that goes all the way down to his paw. He wears a white tank-top with a coarse, sand-colored jacket that almost matches his fur (except that it's a bit darker than the fur) and some dark-brown trousers; also, a brownish hat. He's laid-back and is usually the calm one of the group. (HeadInAnotherGalaxy) Kaijo Helmos A male caracal, age 32. He's generally rather jolly and carefree, unlike most members of his species; however, he can become serious or angry at a moment's notice. Kaijo wears a red tunic and hooded cloak, along with a black belt with a silver buckle. He can jump higher than most caracals. Kaijo is the mate of Misak Helmos. (Jetthebinturong) Lagg Tilk A brown-furred male otter, age 23. As a baby, Lagg's home was attacked by vermin and most of his family killed, but his mother ran with him to Redwall with the vermin leader in hot pursuit. She placed the otterbabe by the gate and ran off, but was caught and killed by the vermin leader, who fortunately hadn't noticed Lagg. He was taken in by the Redwallers and now, seasons later, is a helpful member of the community. He's good and kind-hearted, and some might even call him a Dibbun at heart. When not helping out with some of the more dutiful tasks around the Abbey, he enjoys helping with the Dibbuns. (Lagg) Magnus A 17-season-old male otter, the only son of the Skipper. He has gray eyes and light brown fur. Magnus is argumentative and rebellious, thinks he's always right, and lies all the time. He'd lie even if proven he was lying. When he meets somebeast for the first time, he pretends to be older than he really is. He's only ever been outside the Abbey with the ottercrew, never by himself, but he'd never admit that. (rachel25) Marshall A 24-season-old (good) fox with blue fur. He's very happy, humorous and doesn't want much attention. Marshall wears a blue tunic, a raccoon hat, and has a rope over his shoulder. He's a good warrior and has a slight Northland accent. His weapons are a dagger and ax. (Gonff the Mousethief) Misak Helmos A female lynx, age 27. She is the mate of Kaijo Helmos. Misak wears a purple tunic, as well as a hooded cloak that goes to her waist. She's generally quite kind and caring, but is also quick to anger and willing to kill those who stand in her way at a moment's notice. Her weapons are four throwing knives (which she keeps in crossed black belts across her chest), a one-handed crossbow, and a dirk. (Jetthebinturong) Perry A male squirrel, aged 22, he's got soft red fur, and big gentle blue eyes with long, dark eyelashes. Just by looking at him, you can tell he's friendly. He wears a red shirt, with trousers, a black hooded jacket, and a blue hat/cap. Perry's friendly, understanding, and likes to learn more. He's good-natured, and a good listener, which makes him seem younger than he really is. Perry's easily lead astray, and is from the South-West. (rachel25) Raxanna An ermine, age 30, although she appears to be more like 20. She is beautiful in a cold way. Her fur is thick, soft and completely white except for the tip of her tail, which is black. Raxanna wears a gold mask covering all of her face. Her weapons are a dirk and an elegant basket-hilted rapier/saber cross, with pearls and rubies on the hilt. Many creatures believe she's psychic, but she's actually just very intuitive and observant. Raxanna has many titles, including "The Lady Raxanna of the High North" and "The Knower of All Thoughts". She is accompanied by two vermin, a ferret called Ringtail and a rat called Dragut. (Faiyloe) Sedge (Left the RP.) A male grey fox, age 31½. His eyes are deep, dark ocean blue. Sedge wears an enveloping tunic/cloak with an equally covering hood. It's made from a material that is leaf-like in appearance. He also wears grey hard-bark (like hardwood) and brown leather gauntlets. He wears dark brown, rugged leather boots, and carries everything in his satchel, although he never discloses the contents. He's quiet and calm, though not adverse to some friendly banter, or not-so-friendly taunting. He has a strong sense of justice, and hates the emotion of fear. When he does speak, he speaks with wisdom and a level-head. (danflorreguba) Tauten Err Rip (Left the RP.) A male Patagonian Mara, age 25. Has gold fur and is tall and sturdy. Tauten wears a royal blue coat over a ruffled shirt, as well as brown trousers. He's a ruthless hunter; once he finds enemies, he'll hunt them down until he's caught them. His weapons are a rapier and dagger. (HanNorwood) Toka the Savage A squirrel, age 24½. His fur is black with red streaks, and he has bright amber eyes and half an ear missing. Toka is selfish and has never loved anybeast, and is rebellious and froward. He was brought up by his uncle in a peaceful squirrel tribe, but was banished after accidentally killing a squirrel from the tribe. (rachel25) The Trickster (Left the RP.) A male fox, about 60 odd seasons old. He's usually just known as "the Trickster", though his real name is Lucius Gravel. Lucius acts insane, and usually talks in riddles and puzzles (hence the name), but is really sane and very clever. His weapons are a small dagger he wears under his belt and his wits. He's tall, but usually hunched over, and extremely skinny and rather bedraggled. He wears a tunic over a plain white shirt, brown trousers and thin sandals. He is a cold-hearted beast, and never forms bonds with anyone. He loves to mess with creatures' minds, and turn travelers against each other. (HanNorwood) Category:Dead Roleplays